Crimson Jade Instructor
by Kokuryu-Oh
Summary: Chaos Guardian sent Naruto to his distant friend for advance physical and elemental training, can the new instructor pull out Naruto potential? many cross-chara will taking cameo here, as companion of my older fic.
1. Crimson Jade Queen

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

**

**Daylight, Tropical forest, Unknown world.**

Running zigzags between trees's in front of him, whiskered-cheek blond seven years old boy Uzumaki Naruto evading his pursuer. Big red-furred wolf with pair small horn chasing him for interrupting the wolf hunt.

Few minute ago, dressed with gray t-shirt, dirty black vest with six's pair small scroll strap on it, and ragged gray-black camo pant, kunai and senbon pouch strapped on his hip, pair of tanto on his calf, and a kodachi strapped on his back, covered by small traveling bag. He stumbling upon small lake that being used by deer's and couple wild animal to drink, not knowing adult tiger-sized red-furred wolf with scar under the belly ready to pounce the deer that closest with him. Naruto appearance making the wild's running wild scattering from the lake, leaving blissfully ignorance boy and very hungry beast that unable to catch his prey.

Angry for the human child interruption, the wolf howling and strike the boy. Acting by his instinct, Naruto managed to evade and retreat to the wood's with angry wolf on his tail.

Present time, unable to evade the beast, in desperation move Naruto channeling small amount wind natured chakra to his right arm, and manage to do quick three hand-seal before stopping his track and swing his right arm to his pursuer.

Unable to comprehend his target action, the wolf seeing this as opportunity to attack. Lunged forward, claw's and fang poised toward the target. But, the attack meets empty air.

Landed, and once again the wolf readying itself to attack before his body cleaved clean in half from head to tail.

"**Wind style: Wind blade.**" muttered Naruto evading spray of blood from his pursuer deactivated his technique and proceed to skin the wolf, taking his fur, fang and claw.

Two hour later, above one of big tree branch. Naruto sat dangling his feet and cleaning his kodachi. His mind drifted to event in three weeks ago.

Yeah, three weeks ago, that his new instructor throw him toward weird transportation method and drop him in the middle unknown tropical forest filled with many creatures that only founded in story book.

His first impression was high-tailed above nearest highest tree that lot found around, evading irate the said creature that almost bite his leg. According the tome that he acquired from his new instructor, the creature was identified as semi-adult Asian Green Basilisk snake.

Before searching safer place to hide and survive as the instructor noted that he will spend his time two months within the said forest.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

**August, Seventh year after Kyuubi.**

Naruto sat cross legged inside small dojo, in front of him several female few years older from him dressed miko (Shrine maiden) outfit and lone gray haired middle aged man dressed in black and blue priest robe sat in same manner.

"Eight month under my tutelage you prospered." said the man, "Harnessing and channeling KI and Chakra control, tree climbing, water walking, learning three element and one forbidden clone technique, basic shinobi skill, that composed from: Replacement, Transformation, Rope escape, Veil of invisibility, Clone, and Silent step, basic art of sealing, basic art of bladed weapon, basic hand-to-hand combat, basic anatomy and basic psychology."

"I never thought you will able to master those techniques to decent level." he said again before pulling several object from behind, pair black sheathed tanto, a white sheathed kodachi, black vest with several scroll slot and a traveling bag, earn more curiosity from the blond.

"This equipment is reward of your hard work." he saw joy on Naruto face, "But, in next place you will need more than your luck to survive." He finished his speech, letting Naruto to take the said equipment and prepared for his next level of training.

"I'm ready!" said Naruto eager to meet his trainer, only meet concealed laughter from the man before led him and another to small red toori (red colored shrine gate at Japanese temple) with massive seal array field surround it.

"Within your bag, I sealed several D-ranked to B-ranked jutsu in every element I know." Said the man guiding Naruto to stand under the Tori before make his way out from the array field.

"Take care yourself, kouhai!" shouted pig-tailed brunette of one female teenager that now forming eight barrier formation surrounding the seal field.

"Be careful, alright!" another girl calling. "What I heard about her is, vicious blood sucking immortal lady accompanied with dolls." She warns him.

"I will!" replied Naruto receiving small box with red gift wrapping from the man before he executing few hand-seal.

"Give it to her; it's her fee for your training!" that was last thing Naruto heard before red light enveloping entire seal field and feeling vertigo hit him.

"**Chaos Portal:** **Crimson Emerald Castle Gate**!"

* * *

"URgh…! Where am I…?" groaned Naruto tried to move his body.

He feel like thrown from swinger and hit solid wall, make his body ache all over. Shifting his body from current position, he saw long blond hair and green eyes that belong to fourteenths year old girl accompanied with adult sized green haired female puppet, he assumed because her face devoid any reaction, her ear pointed outward her green hair shaped antenna-like certain character at his first sensei book, and few joint on her arm and finger that not covered by frilly maid outfit are segmented.

"Oh… awaken already I see?" ask the smaller girl, seeing Naruto tried to sit from hard cold stone floor that covered with various seal array that few he recognized as ancient zodiac symbol from western continent.

"Welcome to McDowell Lebenheit castle." Taller girl greeted him, startling Naruto because her voice is monotone without emotion.

"…McDowell castle… did your name Evangeline?" ask Naruto to the taller girl. Tick mark appear on smaller girl, the taller girl merely shake her head and pointed toward smaller girl and introducing her to Naruto.

"My name is Chacamaru , personal maid of Evangeline Athanasia Katherina McDowell, the Undying Mage, Doll Master, master of this castle." (Yes, it's same Evangeline from Negima at her prime, after her curse lifted by Negi.)

Shock hearing her introduction, Naruto jumped, stand still at his spot before bowing his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, student from Koku, Exiled Monk of Elemental countries." He said rummaging his vest pocket and pulling small red marked scroll and red wrapped box, and hand it toward smaller girl, Evangeline.

Tilting her head, Evangeline trying to remember the name that Naruto spoken before mentioned Chacamaru to take the scroll and the box from Naruto hand.

"…Koku…? Tall, middle-aged gray-haired man with black scaled dragon tattoo on his back?" ask Evangeline curious as identity of the boy teacher, she wondered if the same Koku that she know.

"Yes, it's him…" Naruto answered before continuing,"He said you will be my next teacher at elemental and physical art." But, seeing Evangeline facial feature Naruto immediately backing away from her.

"_**THAT BASTARD!**_"

Even Chacamaru stepped away, because she radiated dark aura that even make the Gynoid shaking and suddenly dropped because the energy that Evangeline radiated make electricity spark and freezing the floor around them radius 50 meters.

"FIRST… HE TOOK MY BLOOD SHARD…! AND …NOW… HE DARES TO BRIBE ME!"

Her rant stopped sensing high heat energy radiated from now unconscious Naruto, curious she let her energy down and surprised to see foreign energy taking shape and image of small crimson Nine Tailed Fox encircling the boy, shielding him from her energy overdrive.

* * *

**Hour later, within Evangeline castle room.**

Evangeline finishing her inspection toward Naruto, that still unconscious after gotten hit her combined magic and killing intent.

"Interesting." She whispered itself and takes a sip of her drink.

In front of her, human that imprisoned one of the Great Spirit that works under higher being than her. She has great understanding about seal work, as she often titled as seal and ward breaker at her past. But, the seal, which exist at the boy naval, impress her greatly.

The seal created using blood relative of the sealer and seal object, under category Eastern-Zodiac seal set that now almost extinct, powered by most darkest and vilest energy more than dark mage that she encountered in past, The Shinigami Energy, the letter from Koku informed her. The Dead Demon Imprisonment seal it named.

Eight Trigram suppression seal, Elephants suppression seal, and Element supportive seal to backing-up. Add more Youki suppressants seal that nullified harmful effect of corrosive demon energy, and another medical seal that convert the said demonic energy become healing effect that instantly work toward any wound or damage that the kid suffered enhancing the kid healing ability.

She was marveled, scratch that, she was floored in amazement of art sealing that exist on the boy naval to imprison high-class spirit like Kyuubi no Kitsune in front of her.

But, she knows more than that. The Youki suppression seal are doing more damage to the boy than intended, they stunted the boy growth. Youki from the Kyuubi are already filtered by other filter seal that she not recognized, and filtered Youki that become pure energy added toward the boy reserve that now growing larger each time, dwarfed energy reserve from magister magi itself. Most of the Youki suppressant already inactive or broken.

With simple finger flick, she broke the already broken Youki suppressant and frowned more to see more hidden seal that stunted the boy growth that also already in inactive states.

More think in the world that she hates than politician and Magister Magi Nagi Springfield, are who arrogant to abuse and stunted the children growth in any mean. She earned the Dark Evangel name for killing them, not innocent children that those idiots portraying about her victims.

Studying each seal carefully, she copied those seal into small blank scroll that she found inside the boy bag before removing them with extra delicate process. Simple mistake, the boy live screwed beyond her imagination.

* * *

Three hours later, sweating Evangeline and confused Chacamaru finished removing various seal that impeded Naruto, the boy name, growth physically and mentally within blank scroll. Seeing Naruto haven't awake yet, she ordered Chacamaru to throw him out in to the lake that half surround the castle.

Multiple curse and inappropriate word that make even Eva grinning like a loon for hear it storm out from irate blond boy mouth that slowly rose from center of the lake using his so called chakra to water walks on the lake surface.

"Prepare all your effort to survive!" ordered Eva toward wet irate Naruto at the lake shore, "Within this case your survival equipment has fixed and ready to use, along forest resident encyclopedia for your reverence." She throws the said case toward Naruto that still unprepared, make him falling in the lake again, luckily the part that he walks not too deep, ankle only.

"In **his** letter, he asks me to train your elemental affinity and physical art of self-defense that suitable to you." her tone was cold when she mentioned his previous instructor.

"Yes Ma'am!" he answered after landed on the sandy lake shore.

Simple answer from Naruto make small pride swell inside Eva chest, this newest disciple is good to adapt. And seeing his background from what she read on Koku letter that he live in place where age of assassin and mercenary still in boom.

"Let see what affinity you have…" she extended her delicate right hand in claw position, ring of magic formation shined below them and small orb of light shoot out from Naruto chest toward her.

Now shimmered above her hand, she inspected the orb. At first she waves her left palm above the orb, splitting single orb to several smaller orb in different color that indicate their element affinity.

Three biggest orbs in Transparent-white wind, White-yellow lightning, Blue water and in same size. Followed by twin Red and Blue fire, Brown earth, and smaller Black orb of darkness.

"_Three affinity that almost second nature? This boy is having more promise than any disciple that trained under me._" She muttered within her mind, and cursed why the boy not arrived earlier.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, fascinated to se orbs that hovered in front of them like normal child that see new toys.

"Affinity orb of yours." She answered, "You have affinity toward Wind, Water and lightning. Followed with secondary affinity toward Fire, Earth, and Darkness."

'Why there is two orb of fire?" he curiously ask seeing twin fire orb on his affinity.

"The Red one is normal human fire, and the Blue one is the Fire from your tenant."

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes, according folklore the fire of Kitsune tribe is blue fire, and only those that exiled from their clan have black fire." She explained, nodding toward Chachamaru that arrived bringing two flag with green forest insignia on them.

Stabbing the flag on the sandy shore, Chacamaru sent signal that the door ready to opened.

"Now… get ready to survive in my backyard." Eva said in glee, before tossing confusing Naruto toward the flag that immediately swallowing him before shrinking to nothing.

* * *

"Where in the nine hell she thrown me?" cured Naruto seeing that his surrounding has changed, from lake-shore near middle-aged castle to vast green tropical forest that he suspected more dangerous than normal forest.

* * *

**R&R! **


	2. 1st Training: Survive are daily chore

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and plot.**

**Lebenschilt castle, Dioramic world of Evangeline A.K. McDowell.**

* * *

Accompanied by her trusty doll: Chacazero, Evangeline in her teen form watching holo-screen floating before her showing image of her intended apprentice. It's become her newest daily entertainment for her to watch and learn more about her charge.

Sipping her wine she watched the boy that no older than 8th year old scaling the huge tree bark avoiding assault from pack of four tiger-sized wild hybrid-wolfs before returning the favor by his own methods.

Thin blades of wind sprang from his outstretched left fingers creating image of five thin blades claw on his finger like her own technique, the '**Ensis Exequens**'.

Sudden drop from the boy surprising the wolf pack costing them two casualties via severing the head of two pack member, followed by another blades sprang from the boy another hand cleaved another two hybrid wolf left.

She already watched the boy almost three days after she finished her time to read the letter and document that left for her from the said the boy teacher, make her fascinated by the origin of the boy source of power.

"He managed to kill them in one swoop?" she smiled as the boy stripped the carcasses, four hybrid-creature that live at her forest dissected used the boy hidden knifes with care separated from meat, bones, claws and organs before disappeared within what she identified as sealing scroll.

"Hmmm… self preservation, check… thinking ahead, check… experience against enemy in large number, check… optimizing terrain and surrounding, check… looting from enemy belonging, check… darn, Koku drive most the basic for him"

Burying her temper toward the said man, she managed to finish reading his writing about the boy daily occurrences. She may self-claim her self as 'Dark Witch', but she will not forget how many similarities shared between her and the intended apprentice.

"Damn that wretched man! He knows many things that not supposed to known by anyone alive…" her curse more pronounce after she witnessed the boy able to survive more than month within her preservation forest of lebenschilt castle that she built at her dark time as witch and Shinso.

Drive and will to survive, imagination and creativity of technique usage, self-preservation against enemy, hunger for knowledge (She saw the boy/Naruto, devour her tome like voracious beast devour his prey), gigantic energy reserve either Chi-Mana-Spiritual and Natural within his body, and still young to be molded become fine man.

She unable to resist herself to not re-call or gloat to her many associate that the she found another apprentice that will inherit her skill. Unlike her previous disciple that inherits her magic style, this one will inherit her drive to survive and her scholar tendency toward knowledge's.

"Well… let's see how this boy will spread my name in his home world" She let out her trade-mark dark-witch laugh.

"Yaayyy… mommy found another plaything…" Chacazero let her own happiness seeing her master in happy mood.

* * *

**Ancient Preservation Forest, one of Evangeline Training facility.**

* * *

Panting heavily, Naruto scaled the tree beside rocky cliff before him evading the chase of another Wolf-Hybrid hunt upon him. Those hybrids-wolfs start to chase him after his last encounter with the horned hybrid-wolf early days ago, and they still cashing him to his current position, jutting rock at the cliff side as his current hiding place.

"Damn those persistent fur-balls! They didn't know when to quit chasing me, even I cant have more time to read more of the tome content" he cursed out loud seizing more pack rabid beast below him, only let out more curse to see bigger hybrid-wolf with black-red fur at certain distance observing his action.

"That's it! I have enough for this goose chase! They are dead meat along their alpha!" roared angry Naruto, his mastery upon **Fuuton/Wind-Release: Kaze no Yaiba/Wind Blade** showing result of his hard work, even he haven't reach the appropriate level to control his wind output, he manage to create long thin blade from each finger and enveloping his leg as protective measure as he dropped his altitude from hanging at cliff toward packs of beast below.

His unexpected drop managed to startle the pack and resulting dead of three beasts mutilated by his energy blades.

Enraged with their pack member dead in human hand, the rest of beast packs pounced up on equally frustrated and enraged boy.

Bloods sprayed the vicinity along with entrails of the packs mutilated bodies, of course Naruto body having more than small wound, most his back, arm and legs has many laceration and deep gouge on them testament his survival are not cheap.

Heaving and grimacing as he feels the Kyuubi healing chakra property start to work from within the Beast encampment seal toward the most biggest damage he receive from the Hybrid packs, he also noting the black-red furred hybrid-wolf moved toward his position.

He mentally cursed his stupidity to charge head on toward his enemy, he let Kyuubi chakra do its jobs as he start to build his own tactics and wit against this new enemy. He knew that this one is their leader aside from difference of fur color or body-size, there is certain energy emanating from the beast, making him itching to concentrate his spiritual energy to activating his eyes, the Magan.

Sniffing the air around for moment, the red wolf start to circling area around, Naruto that already majority his wound healed leaving only superficial scratches left. As the wolf scanning his surrounding, Naruto mind already preparing many ways to increase his survival against the prowling canine that starts to entered his peripheral vision.

Lines appear for his vision as Naruto channel his spiritual energy toward his eyes, earning growl and snarl from the red beast that prowling around him ready to pounce.

Carefully channeling his last chakra reserve to his leg and arms, he dashed toward the beast that eager to maul him.

* * *

**Beast POV**

* * *

Watching his prey shooting at him with clear intent to kill, the wolf sprang his claw-strike happily, unknown that his moves are his last move he ever made.

When his claws hit the prey body, the prey vanished from his visual and he found his prey scent that the prey already behind him and feeling that many cold wind caressing his fur.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Enhance his dashing move with his last reserve, Naruto pull his technique out. His hand move in incredible speed making chain reaction for his wind blades slashing the air in front of him create vacuum blades that hold still in place before pivoting his step and jumped upward evading the beast claws strikes. All move executed under second.

The unaware beast unable to catch his movement dove straight into vacuum blades formation that Naruto left behind, resulting many piece of the beast left on his own pooling blood.

Letting deep breath out Naruto slumped in place unable to move, his arms and legs are burned from inside for consequence for using his last move.

He realize that his small body still in growth condition and still unable to move in that speed, but he forced them with his last reserve resulting him gotten chakra exhaustion and many his muscle ligament torn from inside.

Combined by many stressful encounter with forest inhabitant, lack of rest and secure place, overusing Kyuubi chakra for healing his many injuries, and fatigue finally reached breaching limit, he fainted unceremoniously on spot without care for more forest inhabitant that still scouring the area.

While he unconscious, faint red glow emanating from his navel showing image of red nine-tailed fox who unleashed massive growl freezing many beast that ready to threaten the fox host, except one creature that always following the Kyuubi host since he arrive into the forest from far distance without alerting the said Host/Naruto or the hybrid-wolf pack that always hunting him.

* * *

R & R ! we need review infusion to boost our skill!

Time line are after Negi party graduated from Mahora and received their inheritance from their hidden family.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Kokuryu-oh


End file.
